Malos Pensamientos
by RyMTY
Summary: Oh vamos solo es un típico día en Beacon no creo que este ocurriendo algo anormal en el dormitorio de RWBY ¿o si? espera...esos son gemidos?...


**_N/A: Solo lo hice por diversión(? _**

_**Malos Pensamientos**_

Era un día normal en la Academia Beacon (Beacon Academy) Yang y Weiss se encontraban tranquilamente caminando por los pasillo de los dormitorios de Beacon para llegar al suyo.

Ambas estaban en silencio hasta que Yang decidió hablar "Así que...te gustan los gatos" en vez de sonar como una pregunta era una afirmación o eso es lo que pensó la heredera Schnee.

"No te podría decir con exactitud" habló "desde que tengo memoria mi padre no nos permitía tener mascotas en casa. Pensaba que podía ser un Faunus disfrazado de un animal y bueno, ya sabes..." Weiss se encoge de hombros algo incómoda "pensaba que en cualquier momento dicho animal se iba transformar en una persona y lo apuñalar. La verdad eso era muy tonto"

Yang al ver la incomodidad de Weiss decide mejor 'tratar' de hablar de otro tema pero fallo:

"Al menos ya sabes cómo es vivir con un gato" Yang sonríe y recibe una mirada confusa por parte de Weiss "Admítelo Blake puede ser la persona más seria del mundo… pero a veces actúa como un gato" Yang se ríe animadamente.

"puede ser" la heredera no negar ese hecho sobre Blake y Blake lo ha demostrado varias veces inconscientemente o sin querer.

Ambas siguieron hablando de otros temas que se le ocurrían a Yang y luego llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio

"Vale ya llegamos" dice Weiss

"Gracias por lo obvio Reina helada" dice yang con sarcasmo y se ríe por la expresión enojada de Weiss al escuchar ese apodo.

Antes de que Yang girara la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio para abrirla unos sonidos extraños se escucharon desde adentro

"Vamos Blake tu puedes" se escuchó la voz de Ruby con la respiración agitada.

"Lo siento! Es que esta t-tan apretado" se escuchó la voz jadeante de Blake.

Ambas chicas se congelaron en su lugar y en vez de interrumpir la 'Escena' se quedaron oyendo por más tiempo mientras que un tinte ligeramente rosado domino el rostro de Weiss y Yang.

"hazlo con fuerza" ordeno Ruby

"P-Pero lo puedo romper"

"es que la tienes tan grande~" se escuchó un ronroneo por parte de Ruby

"ya me lo han dicho muchas damas así que no es necesario que me lo repitas"

Yang y Weiss se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir por los sonidos que se escuchaba adentro del dormitorio que al parecer ahora eran el leve sonido de unos golpes. Unas cuantas lágrimas se les escaparon a yang pero en vez de que fueran lagrimas tristeza al saber que a su hermana le estaban 'quitando la inocencia' eran lágrimas de puro orgullo…

"Mi hermana *sniff esnife* está creciendo" saca un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Weiss siguió sin habla y se comenzaron a escuchar más voces desde adentro

"Y-Ya casi está completo" gimió Blake

"Un Empuje más y con fuerza! " Grito Ruby jadeando

"Ya" ahora fue el turno de Blake para ronronear

"Mantenlo adentro, quiero sentirlo por una última vez…" ordeno

Yang y Weiss que estuvieron afuera durante todo el tiempo presenciando como Ruby y Blake 'lo hacían' las dos tenían un fuerte sonrojo que parecían las dos como si fueran unos tomates. Así que ambas mejor se fueron a otro lugar para pensar sobre lo que acabaron de oír en su habitación…en pocas palabras? la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación del equipo RWBY estaban Ruby y Blake jadeando ligeramente y en sus rostros había un ligero sonrojo por el esfuerzo que hicieron mientras que en su lado había un oso de peluche algo grande…

"Estuvo fuerte" suspira Blake con una ligera sonrisa y con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

"Muy fuerte" dijo Ruby limpiándose el sudor y mira a Blake con una sonrisa "Gracias por ayudarme a sacar mi osito debajo de la cama"

Se quita el brazo que tapaba sus ojos y respondió "De nada" le devuelve la sonrisa y luego mira al osito" aunque no entiendo como un osito de ese tamaño se pudo haber metido debajo de la litera, digo, la base de la cama está casi pegada al piso me sorprende que se hay metido ahí" dice totalmente confundida mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación de cómo se pudo haber metido ahí pero no encontraba ninguna.

"Tal vez yang lo puso ahí por error…o Weiss, a ella no le gustaba mi osito ya que dice que le da algo de miedo" ríe ligeramente

Blake suspira pesadamente "Puede ser..." luego parpadea un par de veces viendo la puerta "oye no tenían que regresar ya?"

Ruby se encoge de hombros "tal vez se atrasaron"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca**

Yang se encontraba sentada en una silla de la biblioteca mientras que Weiss estaba sentada al lado de ella leyendo un libro sobre la biología de los Faunus.

Yang tenia junta las manos y entrelazaba los dedo entre sí "Mi hermanita ya es todo una adulta" susurro lentamente con un dejo de orgullo

Weiss la escucha y baja el libro para verla "Aún sigues con eso?"

Yang ignoro olímpicamente a Weiss y siguió metida en sus pensamientos "Ruby tendrá una camada de gatitos?"

Weiss suspiro y mejor siguió leyendo el libro

**Fin**


End file.
